elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lieder von Himmelsrand: Überarbeitete Ausgabe
Lieder von Himmelsrand: Überarbeitete Ausgabe ist ein Buch in . Fundorte * im Arcanaeum in der Akademie von Winterfeste Inhalt Lieder von Himmelsrand Zusammengestellt von Giraud Gemaine Historiker der Bardenakademie, Einsamkeit Ragnar der Rote ist ein traditionelles Lied aus Weißlauf. Trotz des grausigen letzten Bildes gilt das Lied allgemein als fröhlich und ausgelassen und ist in den Tavernen in ganz Himmelsrand sehr beliebt. Ragnar der Rote Kam einst ein Reck', Ragnar der Rote genannt, nach Weißlauf geritten, von Rorikstatt er stammt'. Groß' Reden schwang er, die Klinge gezückt, er prahlte von Kämpfen und Beuteglück. Doch still ward der Rote, kein Wort mehr er sagt', als Schildmaid Mathilda beherzt vor ihn trat. "Ihr prahlt und Ihr lügt und trinkt all unser'n Met. Nun lasst uns doch seh'n, ob der Tod Euch wohl steht!" Und mit lautem Klirr'n folgte schnell Hieb auf Hieb, bis schließlich ermattet er liegenblieb! Ragnars Schädel rollt' auf dem Boden umheeeer, seiner Taten er brüstet sich nimmermehr! "Das Drachenblut naht" wurde von Bardengeneration zu Bardengeneration weitergegeben. Das Drachenblut gilt in der Kultur der Nord als Urbild dessen, was ein Nord sein sollte. Das Lied selbst wurde gesungen, um Soldaten Mut zu machen und Hoffnung zu bringen. Das Drachenblut naht Ein Held, ein Held, nach Kriegerherz'n fragt. Wahrlich, wahrlich, das Drachenblut naht. Mit machtvoller Stimme nach alter Nord-Art. Glaubt mir, glaubt mir, das Drachenblut naht. Die Feinde von Himmelsrand finden ihr Ende. Weh euch, weh euch, das Drachenblut naht. Zum Licht ward das Dunkel, es lebt die Legende. Fürwahr, fürwahr, das Drachenblut ist da. "Zeitalter der Unterdrückung" und "Zeitalter der Aggression" sind Varianten ein und desselben Liedes. Es ist unbekannt, welches von beiden zuerst geschrieben wurde, doch die Melodie, mit ihrem jeweils angepassten Text, ist auf beiden Seiten des Krieges recht beliebt. Zeitalter der Unterdrückung Ein Prost auf die Jugend, auf unsere Zeit, Unterdrückung ist bald schon Vergangenheit. Fort mit dem Kaiser und allem, was stört. Wir holen uns wieder, was uns gehört! Ehr Euch, oh Ulfric, Großkönig! Auf Euer Wohl trinken wir, und das nicht zu wenig! Wir streiten und kämpfen ein Leben lang, und ist es zu End', führt nach Sovngarde der Gang. Doch dies Land ist unser und soll unser bleiben - wir werden die Fremden mit Schwertern vertreiben. Zeitalter der Aggression Ein Prost auf die Jugend, auf unsere Zeit, denn Kämpfe sind bald schon Vergangenheit. Sturmmäntel ade, und alles, was stört - wir holen uns wieder, was uns gehört! Der Königsmörder soll zittern und beben. Den Frevel zahlt Ulfric mit seinem Leben. Wir streiten und kämpfen ein Leben lang, und ist es zu End', führt nach Sovngarde der Gang. Doch dies Land ist unser und soll unser bleiben - wir werden die Fremden mit Schwertern vertreiben. Das nun folgende Lied ist ein uraltes Lied, das wir erst kürzlich übersetzen konnten. Ohne Melodie oder verlässliche Angaben zur Aussprache gilt das Lied als verschollen. Es wurde in diese Sammlung aufgenommen, um zu zeigen, wie tief Lieder in der Kultur von Himmelsrand verwurzelt sind. Die Originalversion: Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal! Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod, Aahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein! Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul, voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein! Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod, rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein! Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah, ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein! Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah, tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein! Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau, voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein! Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok, fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz! Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot, Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz! Und die Übersetzung: Drachenblut, Drachenblut, streitet voller Ehr und Mut, um das Böse gänzlich auszumerzen! Die schlimmsten Feinde rennen, wenn sie den Siegesruf erkennen, o Drachenblut, Euer Segen wärme uns're Herzen! Lauschet, Söhne frost'ger Weiten, dem Lied vergang'ner Zeiten, den Sagen, mutig vorgetragen, von des Einen Pracht! Er war Drache und auch Mensch in gleichem Maß, große Kräfte er besaß, so stark fast wie der Sonne Macht! Seine Stimm' er ließ erschallen, in der Schlacht aus den Annalen, als der frost'ge Wind des Krieges über Tamriel blies! Das mächt'ge Thu'um, sensengleich, mähte alle Feinde um, als das Drachenblut den gewalt'gen Schrei ausstieß! Und eine alte Schrift erzählte von dunklen Schwingen in der Kälte, die sich dann entfalten, wenn Bruderzwist zum Kriege führt! Alduin, Königsgeißel, wird befreit ... Schatten der Vergangenheit ... so hungrig, dass nach der ganzen Welt er giert! Doch es wird sich dann so fügen, dass des finst'ren Drachen Lügen auf ewig werd'n verstummen. Ein Ende dem Bösen! Das holde Himmelsrand wird wieder frei sein von Alduins Rachen, das Drachenblut wird die Menschheit erlösen! "Lied der Zungen" ist ein neueres Lied. Es gewann an Beliebtheit, nachdem das Drachenblut Alduin besiegt hatte, und es beschreibt die Ereignisse des ersten Kampfes gegen die Drachen. Lied der Zungen Dunkel der Himmel von Alduins Schwingen. Feuersturm brüllt' er, den Tod wollt' er bringen. Heiß wogt' die Schlacht und rot floss das Blut, die Kämpfer verbrannten mit Schreien in Glut. Wer nur tritt an gegen Alduins Wut? Wo sind die Retter mit Herzen voll Mut? Mit Alduins Sieg kommt das Ende der Welt, und alles rings um uns in Trümmer dann fällt. Fast hatte der Drache den Sieg schon errungen, da kamen wie Sturmwind von Norden die Zungen. Sie kämpften, und bald schon sang alles vom Ruhm, der Urkraft der Stimme, der Lieder von Thu'um. Die Gabe der Stimmen hat alle befreit, geebnet den Weg in die glanzvolle Zeit. Was lehrt uns das Liedchen? Nun, höret mein Wort. Das Lied ist zu Ende, die Drachen sind ... fort. en:Songs of Skyrim es:Canciones de Skyrim: Edición revisada ru:Песни Скайрима fr:Chants de Bordeciel - Révisés Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher